


Silly Little Fears

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-27
Updated: 2012-04-27
Packaged: 2017-11-04 09:33:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/392345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft alerts Greg to an urgent matter than needs his attention. Of course, the other rushes to his aid to find something that he didn't quite expect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silly Little Fears

From: M Holmes

Time: 11:32am

Message: I've got an urgent matter that needs your attention.

To: M Holmes

Time: 11:35am

Message: What's wrong?

From: M Holmes

Time: 11:36am

Message: Please come back to the flat as soon as convenient.

To: M Holmes

Time: 11:38am

Message: On my way in a moment. My, what's wrong?

Greg made it back to the flat in nearly record time, taking the quickest route he could. Whatever emergency it was, Mycroft had not answered his last text, causing more worry than necessary.

Keying and opening the door to the flat, he called out. "Mycroft? Mycroft, where are you?"

From the room that the elder Holmes had designated as his personal study, Mycroft replied. "In here! Gregory, come quick!" 

Naturally, when he entered the room, he had not anticipated to see that posh suited ginger standing on top of a chair, armed with a newspaper. The sight was almost comical, but he did his best not to laugh. "What on earth has caused this?"

A long and somewhat shaking finger pointed to the floor. Following the direction with his eyes, he searched for something that it might be. However, it was not until he got down closer that he saw the small, black spider. 

"This?" He asked, shaking his head a little with a smirk. "This spider is your 'urgent matter'?"

"That awful creature is holding me hostage! Gregory, kill it. The horrid beast has carefully constructed me into the far corner of the room and refuses to let me pass!"

Hearing that, Greg couldn't help but laugh, a strong bellied laugh. A spider, undoubtedly smaller than a coin, had 'forced' Mycroft into a corner, fearing for his very life.

Scooping it up into his hand, he still felt himself shaking with laughter that earned a glare from his partner. He heard Mycroft get down from the chair when he had finally left the room, disposing of the spider on the outside of the window ledge.

"Was that all, then? A silly little spider that had frightened the most distinguished government official into a corner.." 

"Not funny. I'd appreciate if you not jest.." Mycroft's face creased in a frown at the teasing.

Each crease received a kiss, and Mycroft seemed to have relaxed a bit.

"We're getting the flat fully exterminated if I see so much as one more of those devils.."

"Yes, My. Anything you say." Greg replied with a chuckle.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally filled as prompt request: http://quinngrey.tumblr.com/post/21886278694/failcatfails-replied-to-your-post-prompts


End file.
